


No Fear

by lil_sauce



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Could Be Canon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Emo Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Hanging Out, Kindness, M/M, Male Slash, Movie Night, Movie: The Conjuring (2013), Off-screen Relationship(s), One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Ramune, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sauce/pseuds/lil_sauce
Summary: Akaashi invited Bokuto over to watch a movie.  Random luck determined that movie to be The Conjuring (2013), one of the scariest horror movies released to the public.  It gets pretty wholesome :)Meant to be a cute Bokuaka fanfic just to keep my writing cells working...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	No Fear

Keiji Akaashi opened the front door to see Kotaro Bokuto, bright-eyed as ever. His hair stood up with pure energy, and the grin on his face was intoxicating to look at. The amount of energy it gave off was enough to probably power a small town, at least according to Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted. “How are you, buddy?”

“I’m doing pretty good, thank you.” Akaashi glanced over to see Bokuto holding a cloth bag from the grocery store, like the reusable ones that you buy for a dollar extra. He kept his eyes focused on his torso as he said, “What’s in the bag?”

“Snacks! I got popcorn and some caramel sauce, if you’re into that.”

“That’s nice,” Akaashi replied. “Come in. You can drop that stuff in the kitchen, and then we can decide what movie to watch.”

Bokuto grinned and stepped inside. After removing his shoes, he went over to the kitchen and put his bag on the counter near the sink. Akaashi went ahead into the living room to close the curtains and turn on the television. He set up the television to Netflix and left it on the home screen before going to make sure Bokuto wasn’t lost. As he went through the doorway, he jumped back as he saw Bokuto jumped out from behind the door.

“Boo!” he said cheerfully.

Akaashi jumped a little but quickly re-composed himself. “That wasn’t funny,”

“I think it was!”  
Akaashi shrugged. “Oh well, umm, let’s pick out a movie, I guess.”

“Sounds good to me!”

Bokuto walked into the living room behind Akaashi and sat down on the floor. “You have Netflix?” he asked.

Akaashi nodded. “Wow, I don’t know how you find out,” he replied sarcastically with a deadpan expression. “What type of movie do you want to watch?”

“Anything! You should pick!”

Akaashi sighed to himself.

_ He’s too positive, it’s so energizing and draining at the same time. I love being with him, but at the same time, it’s tiring. When he’s gone, though, it’s just empty. He’s like a drug, and I can’t live without him. _

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with baby eyes. “C’mon! Pick something, will ya, Akaashi?”

“I have an idea,” he replied. “I’m going to have you close your eyes. I’m going to scroll up and down and left to right. I’ll have you say stop whenever you want me to stop.”

“I like that idea,” Bokuto replied. “Let’s do it.” He closed his eyes.

Akaashi started scrolling up and down the movie list apathetically. “Say stop when you’re ready,” he said.

A few moments went by before Bokuto told Akaashi to stop.

“Now I’m going to scroll right, so say stop when you want to.”

Bokuto nodded. He closed his eyes, and silently waited for a moment.

“Stop.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Akaashi. His normally stoic expression turned into one of panic when he saw what movie he had landed on. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Look.”

Bokuto turned his head to the screen and jumped a little when he saw what movie came up. 

“The Conjuring… “ he read aloud. “What the hell? This is on here! That’s terrifying! I’m not watching that!”

“We have to,” Akaashi replied. “It’s a challenge, I guess. Something to push ourselves before nationals. Mental training.”

“We don’t need mental training!” Bokuto replied. “We’re ready for nationals.”

“Two words: emo mode.”

“What?”

“Emo mode. When you miss a bunch of spikes and then get all pouty.”’

“I don’t get pouty!” Bokuto refuted.

“Are you sure?” Akaashi pulled out his phone and found a clip of their match against Nekoma from a week prior. He played it off of his phone, showing the screen to Bokuto. 

“Akaashi, don’t toss to me!” Bokuto heard himself say.

“Emo mode,” Akaashi added. “At least, that’s what I call it.”

Bokuto sighed. “Yeah, I guess you have a point. Maybe I should try to get a little stronger, mentally, I mean.”

“You’re already physically strong,” Akaashi muttered. Then, he spoke at an audible level again. “Here, I’ll make popcorn quickly,” he said.

Bokuto nodded. “I’ll come with you.”

The two walked over to the kitchen. Akaashi walked over to the bag that Bokuto brought and took out a box of microwave popcorn. “Is this one okay?” he asked. Akaashi lifted the bag to move it to a better location. “Bokuto, what do you have in here? There’s still a lot of stuff in here.” Akaashi put the bag down and looked inside.

“Ramune,” Bokuto replied. “There’s a lot in there because I don’t remember what flavor you like.” He goes to scratch the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it’s fine,” Akaashi replied. “I don’t mind. Just curious, that’s all.”

Akaashi took a bag of popcorn out of the box and glanced at it momentarily before setting it in the microwave with a two-minute timer. He then took the bag, filled with Ramune bottles, and brought them into the living room. Bokuto followed him.

“Hey, are you okay? You seem a little on edge.”

Akaashi nodded. “I’m about to watch one of the scariest movies in existence. Of course I’m going to be on edge.”

Bokuto started panicking. “It’s that scary?” he asked. 

Akaashi took a deep breath and put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “It’s okay; we can get through it. Together.” He took out a bottle of cherry ramune and then handed an original flavored one to Bokuto.

Akaashi went to grab the microwaved popcorn and opened the bag, pouring its contents into a bowl. He came back and put the bowl on the table. “I’ll be right back,” he said. “I’m going to grab something.”

Bokuto sat restlessly for a few minutes while Akaashi left the room. 

_ I’m not able to do this. I’m gonna be crying in thirty minutes…  _ he thought to himself.  _ I don’t think this is going to go well. What’s Akaashi gonna do if he sees me like this? How will he react? He’s gonna judge me; isn’t he? I’m supposed to be this ray of positivity for everyone, and I don’t think I can do that for now. _

As Bokuto was thinking this, Akaashi returned with a blanket and two pillows in his arms.

“I think we might need these,” he said. “Y’know, for comfort.”

Bokuto gave an anxious look. “Yeah,” he said as he took the blanket and a pillow from him. Akaashi sat down and looked at Bokuto while grabbing the remote.

“Are you ready?”

Bokuto nodded.

The two sat down, with each holding a pillow. Bokuto took the blanket and covered his head with it. Akaashi took the remote and started the movie. As the opening scene began, Bokuto and Akaashi slowly drifted closer to one another. A loud bang makes Bokuto jump and made a little yelp. 

Akaashi paused the movie. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Bokuto nodded.

A while later, just under halfway through the movie, Bokuto and Akaashi were almost touching each other. As a monster appeared on top of one of the character’s desks, Akaashi jumped and grabbed Bokuto, yelling. This time, Bokuto grabbed the remote and paused it.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked.

“No… Can I get in the blanket?”

Bokuto nodded. He opened up the blanket and let Akaashi in next to him. The two were touching at this point.

“Thank you,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto smiled. “Let’s get through this together.”

Bokuto reached down and resumed the movie.

As the movie continued and finished, Bokuto and Akaashi jumped at jumpscares together and ended up holding onto each other for safety. As the credits rolled, Bokuto looked over at Akaashi.

“Are you good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Can we stay here a bit longer, though?” he added.

Bokuto nodded. “I’d like that. Here,” he said as he grabbed the remote. “I’ll put something on that’s happier.”

Bokuto put Digimon Fusion onto the television and sat in the blanket with Akaashi for a while longer, silently, just embracing each other.

After a while, Akaashi looked up into Bokuto’s bright, yet tired, eyes.

“Bokuto?” he asked. “Can I tell you something?”

He nodded.

“I think that we’ll win nationals,” he said.

Bokuto smiled. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

_ We’ll win, _ Akaashi told himself.  _ We’ll win nationals, and then I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him what I’ve wanted to tell him since I met him that one day after school. I’ll tell him I love him. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! greatly appreciate it :D


End file.
